Is it love, or hate? One may never know
by Black Icing Luv
Summary: Daiki goes to visit his old home when an unexpected visitor arrives    SMUT, LEMONS, BOYxBOY, AND INCEST! Dun like, dun read ! :D Though I'd rather you did  0


**_Name: Is it love, or hate? One may never know._**

**_Chapter Rating: M_**

**_Pairings: Daiki x Death (for now)_**

**Warnings: Incest, Partial-Rape, Yaoi(gay, BoyxBoy) Smut, Lemonz, etc~! If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT!**

**I DO OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY ARE MINE, YOU HAVE NO PERMISSION TO USE THEM IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM. IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU HAVED DONE SO, HOOOOMAMA... **

_Icing-chan here~!_

_Look... Don't kill me... O - O;;_

_I know I need to update my other stories... and I'm sorry... but I have absolutely no Hetalia inspiration lately O n O;;_

_I'M SO SORRY_

_/Hides_

_Anyways, this is my first OC fanfic! YAAAYYYYY~! Hehe._

_Well, please enjoy my characters' smexiness :D_

* * *

Things weren't supposed to be this way.

Snow crunched beneath Daiki's feet as he trudged along a warn path, his feet seeming to have a mind of their own. The pathway was all too familiar, the winding cobblestone ending at the site where a beautiful house once stood, now nothing more than a pile of ashes. He paused to wipe a few tears from his eyes before sighing deeply and continuing on, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket to prevent them from freezing.

The wind picked up a few scattered ashes, threw them into the air and they drifted back to the ground, creating the effect that looked as if they were black snowflakes.

A movement in his peripheral vision caused Daiki to freeze and whip his head around. Nothing there. The shiver that ran through him wasn't caused by the cold breeze as he continued on, stopping only once he reached the place that the door once stood. He reached out as if yearning to once again feel the golden doorknob, but his hand only passed through thin air. He bit back a sob and wrapped his black and gray scarf tighter around his neck, hanging his head and turning to retreat down the path he had come on.

"why don't you come in, brother?" a menacing voice hissed behind him, sending chills down his spine. He knew he should have run, and he would have if he could, but instead he froze, his feet acting as if they were glued to the ground.

"w-why are you here?" he asked, his voice cracking in terror. Death cackled evilly and the sound of footsteps drew closer.

"I'm here for_ you,_" he purred as hands wrapped around Daiki's feminine waist. The younger could only sob in horror, not able to bring himself to do anything else. A tongue flicked out and licked his cat ear, eliciting a moan from his slightly parted lips.

"n-no, please..." Daiki whimpered, finally able to attempt escape, though it was futile. Death was much too strong. The raven-head laughed in amusement, his hands snaking upwards to play with Daiki's perk nipples through his shirt. The brunette moaned and gripped Death's wrists, tears already rolling down his cheeks. "D-death... please..."

The older of the two ignored the pleas, one of his hands slithering down to cup his younger brother's erection through his jeans as the other slid under his shirt to play with his chest directly. Daiki shivered and gave one last futile shove before giving up. He let himself moan quite loudly as his length was pulled out and stroked, his back arching from the pleasure. Death took this as a chance to catch Daikis lips in a kiss from behind, forcing his tongue into the others' mouth. His hand moved quickly, pumping the length in his hand to full erection before pulling away. Daiki would have crumpled to his knees if Death hadn't caught him, holding him almost protectively.

"Daiki, you've been contaminated by Ichigo," he scorned in an angry tone, punctuating his words by flicking the tip of Daiki's dick with his thumb. The brunette moaned and leaned into deaths chest, trembling from the pain of his full erection.

"please don't..." Death smirked evily at the plea and slowly sat down, pulling Daiki into his lap so he was facing away from him.

"by the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging for more," he purred lecherously into Daiki's ear with a wolfish smile. Daiki let out another terrified sob, imagining all the terrible things his brother would do. He shrieked in protest as his pants and boxers were pooled to ankles, leaving his bottom half completely exposed to the bitter winter air.

"nonononono!" he yelled, elbowing Death in the ribs. Death didn't even flinch at the impact, instead laughing.

"you're so cute," he whispered and Daiki was suddenly lifted then impaled by something very large and hard, filling him to the brim. He screamed in pain and surprise, his hands wrapping around Death's arms and digging into the skin.

"don't tell me you're a virgin back here~?" Death asked, his voice slightly wavering from the pain of the tightness. Daiki shook his head, panting with his mouth hung ajar. His breath made clouds of vapor as it was below freezing outside. He wailed as he was lifted and slammed back down again, pain wracking his spine; He felt as if he was being torn in half. Blood dripped onto the snow below them both, staining it a deep red. Suddenly he was turned and thrown onto his back, Death towering over him. Daiki arched away from the cold snow, hissing in pain and discomfort. Death snickered and placed himself at Daiki's entrance before shoving back in, eliciting a bloodcurdling scream from the younger brother. Death placed a hand over his brother's mouth, setting a pace of thrusting.

"If you scream... Someone will find us... And that someone could be Ichigo..." he breathed between pants. Daiki's back was arched completely off the ground, his eyes squeezed shut. He suddenly cried out again as white flashed in his vision, but this time it was in pleasure. He wrapped his tail and legs around death's back, screaming into his shoulder.

"there huh?" Death made a mental note before continuing his thrusts, aiming for the same spot each time.

"Oh god Death, please! Stop!" Daiki wailed, though his body wanted anything other than for the elder to stop. In fact, he secretly wanted to stay like this, forever under the submission of his beloved older brother. He gripped death's shoulders tightly, moaning and crying out at the pleasure and pain that was shooting though his body like lightning with each thrust.

"you have to stop!" he wailed, unintentionally rocking his hips to keep up with the quick pace. Death just snickered and stroked Daikis length, adding to the mind blowing pleasure.

"no... No! No! ! NO! NO! !" Daikis cries of protest became louder with each thrust, his release drawing closer. Death grimaced, obviously close to his release as well.

"D-DEATH!" Daiki wailed as he released, Death cumming not long after with a quiet moan. He sighed deeply and pulled Daiki into a hug, their panting breaths mixing together for a few minutes before Death stood and gently set Daiki on the ground. Daiki peered up at Death confusedly, still shivering in the aftermath of his powerful orgasm. Death shook his head sadly and put on the clothes he had removed, helped Daiki put his bottoms back on, then turned and began walking away. Daiki's eyes widened and filled with tears.

"w-wait! No you can't just leave me like this!" Daiki cried after his older brother, but there was no reply. He let out a sob before collapsing onto his side and curling up into a tight ball, his tail wrapping around himself as he slowly cried himself into unconsciousness. Just like when he was little. Left alone to die.

* * *

_So? Didja like it~? :D hehe~~_

_I hope ya did. And go easy on me, I'm not too good with writing stories based on my oc's... not quite sure why though... lol._

_This may have multiple chapters, it may not. It depends on if i have inspiration or not XD_

**_REVIEW, REQUEST, WATCH, SUBSCRIBE, FAVORITE, ETC! PLEASE~!_**

_**I LOVE YOU ALL!**_


End file.
